Jealousy Is My Only Trait
by Bronzeshipping
Summary: Nick doesn't know how to express how he feels towards Ellis. And Ellis doesn't understand why Nick has been so grouchy lately. Could it be because of Ellis' new interest in a stranger? However will Nick be able to accept he can't always get what he wants? And can he ever tell Ellis about his feelings? Nick x Ellis in later chapters; possible Zoey x Francis as well


Hi everyone, I decided to try writing some new fanfiction that wasn't Yu-Gi-Oh and I have always shipped Nick and Ellis together. I'm pretty excited for everyone's feedback! Happy reading!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2. Credit for the game and characters goes towards Valve.

_NickxEllis_

"Shoot, that girl Zoey sure is something isn't she Nick?" the drawl of the Southerner's voice made Nick's eyebrow twitch for what felt like the umptenth time that day. If he had to hear about that girl one more time he was going to lose it. Ever since the group ran into the other survivors Ellis hasn't shut up about Zoey and he has had enough.

"Yeah, sure." Nick grunted. He didn't understand what Ellis saw in Zoey; they don't even know each other. They are strangers to each other yet Ellis believes her to be the only woman left on Earth; well, besides Rochelle that is. Even if she was, who can talk about someone they don't for that long? Ellis, that's who.

"I'm telling ya' Nick, I see a life with me an' Zoey." Ellis clasped his hands together behind him and with a dazed look in his eyes turned over to the sunrise. "I mean, apart from all the zombies that roam and practically being the only two people left alive, we could make a good life togetha."

Nick gagged at the thought of Ellis reproducing any type of organism, let alone one who would have his features.

"Ellis, will you shut up already? We passed them a long time ago, we need to get to the next safehouse and I can't focus with your mouth running like a motorboat." Nick snapped as he looked at the younger man.

"Aw Nick, don't be like that, Ellis can't help it if he has a crush." Rochelle said, throwing a wink Nick's way.

Nick huffed and quickly turned his gaze to the blabbering hick who was now just talking to himself about the matter. He had no clue when he formed this sickening crush on Ellis, it sort of just, happened. Out of nowhere.

He was forced to think of the Southerner as someone he wanted for his own. Sure he wasn't down for marriage and a family like Ellis was, but he still craved attention from someone special.

And right now he wasn't get attention from that someone special.

"I just don't understand why he is spewing out nonsense about Zoey. We met them for like two seconds and then we were out of there." Nick stated matter of factly. "I doubt we'll even see them again. I mean, it's not like the world is a walk in the park picking daisies for your new crush. It's more like skipping through a butcher's shop and barely missing being thrown in a meat grinder."

Ellis' content smile turned into a frown in mere seconds. "Gee Nick, ya sure know how ta' build a guy's confidence up." He picked up his pace and didn't stop until he was right next to Coach. Coach looked over at Ellis and give him a soft smile to which Ellis slowly returned.

Rochelle glared over at Nick. She smacked him on his arm and scolded him. "Nick, that wasn't a right thing to say to him. You know how sensitive he can be. You need to act more like a friend to him rather than someone you are forced to survive with."

She then proceeded to leave Nick behind in his thoughts as she met up with Ellis and Coach.

Nick rubbed his stinging arm and pursed his lips together until they formed a straight line, almost disappearing from his face in the process.

'Gah! Why does it even matter? I was just being honest. Isn't the old saying honesty is the best policy or whatever?' he pondered to himself as his pace slowed.

'I mean, it's not like we will ever see them again. The chance of us meeting them in the first place was a one in a million anyways. I doubt that it would happen again.' Nick shrugged his shoulders and started his pace back up.

"Oh well, he'll get over it." he thought out loud.

_NickxEllis_

I wasn't planning on making this with chapters but I suppose that is what is happening now. Anyways, that is the first chapter completed, I will keep updating often if people like the story. So just tell me what you all think. :3


End file.
